


What's an Arrest between Spouses?

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Bob arrested Caroline for speeding.  The prompt is the summary; the summary is not quite the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's an Arrest between Spouses?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The time that Bob arrested Caroline for speeding.

"If you keep speeding, I'll have to arrest you," Bob said solemnly from the passenger seat.

"No you won't," Caroline said confidently.

"Oh, yes I will," Bob countered.  Caroline smiled.  They could do this all day and well into the night if they wanted to.  They weren't exactly Nick and Nora Charles in terms of wittiness, but then they also weren't functional alcoholics.

Sooner or later, Bob had had enough.  Caroline realized she'd pushed to far by bringing up the way he always put the empty butter dish back in the fridge. 

"What is the point in that?  The only reason to do that is to annoy anyone who shares the fridge with you!"

Bob went very quiet.  Caroline had yelled at him at the time but he'd kept doing it.  As though she'd never said anything at all.

"I'll have you know, Caroline, that if a person doesn't have time to wash the butter dish thoroughly, he or she _should_ put it back empty.  Do you think there's not enough butter left on a butter dish not to attract tiny houseguests with poor conversational skills, four feet and a relaxed attitude toward personal hygiene?"

Caroline would've acknowledged the logic in his response except that there was something about the way he said, or rather the way he _used_ her name that made her shiver in ways both good and bad.  But mostly good.

Caroline pulled over.  "What next?" she asked quietly.

"I recite the Charter warning, to apprise you of your rights as an accused criminal," he told her seriously.

"Is there some way we could work this out unofficially?"  Caroline was pretty sure that running his wife in for a minor traffic violation wouldn't look so good on Bob's record or do much for his relationship with the townfolk.  Bob wouldn't see it that way, of course; he'd see it as meting out justice impartially.

Meanwhile, Bob was huffily declaiming things like "You can't flirt your way out of this one, missy," and "I have to mete out justice impartially, you know."  Then he started in on "You are under arrest for the unsafe operation of a privately owned motor vehicle, do you understand?"

"Bob," Caroline said softly.  It wasn't that he was _wrong_ about this, but that didn't make him _right_ either.  Kind of like her moving violation. 

"Do you understand?" Bob asked, sounding downright impatient over her refusal to acknowledge arrest for a minor traffic violation.

"No, I don’t," she said, trying to be the feisty, spirited person he loved.  Still…thirty miles per hour probably meant there were children present, or at least heavy traffic. 

"You do," Bob insisted.  "You've known since the day we married each other."

Caroline acknowledged the truth of that statement, thought about it, then grinned when she realized the antidote to Bob's intractable attitude toward her infraction.  She leaned over and whispered it to him. 

"You'd…really?" he asked.

"I will.  Truly," she told him back.  "And I'll never speed again," she added.  Fifty percent over the speed limit really was pretty reckless and she did feel bad about that, guilty enough to suffer some kind of punishment.  But not guilty enough to be arrested, for God's sake.

Bob broke the speed limit getting them back home, if only by five miles per hour.  Caroline figured she'd point it out later if she needed to call in a sexual favor, but she was pretty sure he'd do _that_ for her without prompting.


End file.
